The Choices We Make
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Quinn has a choice, stay ruler of the school or give it all up for the woman she loves.
1. Chapter 1

The Choices We Make

**Chapter 1**

_BeForeverYoung_

* * *

I sighed as I swung my book bag over my shoulder and strode into the kingdom in which I rule, McKinley High School. I begin to go through my daily routine, grace a few of the good looking football players with a smile, then instantly glare at a few rejects actually thinking they could stare at me.

I approach my locker and start putting my stuff away I realize this is my last year I am going to be able to do this. It is my senior year in high school, my last year as queen bitch. It took me all summer to gain back my status after my pregnancy incident. But here I am and I am about to make my last year as royalty a memorable one.

I shut my locker and went to turn and instantly came face to face with my best friend, sometimes enemy, Santana.

"Hey Q, did you see man hands out fit today?" laughed Santana. As she nodded down the hall way indicating for me to turn around.

I follow her line of vision and instantly my eyes come upon, Rachel Berry. The girl fashion sense was absolutely atrocious. Her ugly black shoes, with her white knee high socks and a plaid skirt with quite possibly most disgustingly gray button up sweater I have ever seen. She walked with her head down, her long "just rolled out of bed hair" blocking her face as she gripped her books to her chest as if it were a lifeline.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Finn, slushie in hand begin to walk towards her. I looked to Santana who also seen the slushie and I watched as a smile of excitement cross her face.

I never liked this part of social humiliation. There are better ways to make sure people stay in their place. I personally favored intimidation, maybe a snide remark here or there but for some reason slushieing people…just didn't seem right.

But that has never made me stop one.

The splashing noise and a sharp intake of breath is what brought me out of my train of thought as I came face to face with a grape slushie covered Berry.

Santana was laughing next to me as she stared at Berry.

"Purple is not your color Manhands," laughed Santana, "although I have yet to see any color that looks even remotely decent on you," she digged in.

I watched Berry as she reached up and to wipe the slushie from her face to stare at Santana for a few seconds in silence before turning her eyes to me. Brown watery eyes stared into mine. My heart hurt for the girl. Was it really her fault that she was born with horrible taste in clothes? What it really her fault that she never, ever spoke in school? Was it really her fault that in kindergarden Santana deemed her the schools emotional punching bag?

My mind wandered but my posture and facial feartures did not change. I had to keep my façade up no matter how big my internal battle was.

"What are you staring at manhands?" I bit out. I instantly hated the words have they came out of my mouth, this was not the real me, but I had an image to uphold after all.

She flinched slightly at my words as she held my gaze for a few seconds longer before lowering her head back down in shame before walking away quickly to the bathroom.

The bell rang and everybody started scattering to class.

Santana started grabbing her books still chuckling.

"You know it is going to be a good day when it starts off with a slushie covered Manhands," smirked Santana before walking past me.

I watched her go till she rounded the hallway. I pretended to mess with my books and book bag for a few minutes until finally the hallway was clear.

Swinging my bag back onto my shoulder I watched swiftly to the girl's bathroom.

Upon entering I instantly used my school master key, one of the many perks of being the head cheerleader, and locked the bathroom door.

"I am tired of this," said a voice softly.

I turned quickly at the sound of her voice and my eyes instantly zeroed in on Rachel standing in front of mirror a towel in hand wiping away the slushie from her hair.

"I told you not to walk in the front door Rachel," I said instantly cringing at my choice of words.

Rachel instantly stopped toweling her hair to narrow her eyes at me, "so this is my fault?" she asked hurt evident in her voice.

"It is never your fault baby…" I started as I walked towards her.

"No," said Rachel loudly and firmly as she pointed at me her hand shaking with anger no doubt.

"You do not get to call me that anymore Quinn," said Rachel strongly. "You lost that right about 5 minutes ago."

"What did you want me to do Rachel," I all but shouted at her, "you said we could keep this a secret. You said that it didn't matter to you."

Rachel looked at me for a few seconds before turning to wipe the last bits of slushie she still had on her face.

I stood there waiting for her to speak, for her to look at me, hell I would have taken anything as long as it looked like she even cared that I was even in the room.

"Rachel…" I started.

Rachel turned to stare at me her look instantly silencing any words I could have spoken.

"You know Quinn," whispered Rachel softly her voice cracking as you could hear her struggling not to cry.

"I knew coming to school today that you were going to have to act. That you were going to have to maintain your horrible façade but…" Rachel paused to step toe to toe with me, "I could have never, I mean never stood by and watched the woman that I loved be so cruelly treated…"

My heart sank…I did not just here what I thought I heard.

"Loved?" I whispered my eyes searching Rachel's face frantically looking for anything that would tell me that she was not being serious.

Rachel reached up and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Yes Quinn," whispered Rachel softly. "Loved as in past tense…"

"Rachel don't you dare…not after everything we have been through…" I cried tears making their way into my eyes clouding my vision.

"Why…"

"Please don't do this Rachel," I begged my heart beating so fast I felt as if it was about to jump out of my chest. "You are all that I have…"

"Am I? Because just 5 minutes ago you acted as if I were nothing but the scum beneath your feet…"

"I love you Rachel…"

"Then show me you do," whispered Rachel looking me dead in the eye before walking past me. Turning the keys to the door I watched as she opened it halfway before turning around to stare at me.

"Because if you don't you will lose me Quinn…" and with that she was out the door leaving me standing in the middle of the girl's bathroom teary eyed and heartbroken.

* * *

**What do you think...should I continue? **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The Choices We Make

**Chapter 2  
**

_BeForeverYoung_

* * *

I went throughout the day in a haze. My mind was in overdrive as I replayed Rachel's words over and over again."

_"Then show me you do….because if you don't you will lose me Quinn…"_

"I can't believe she is making me choose!" I thought angrily. "My popularity is like her singing, it is the only thing I have, I would never make her choose."

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I had cheerio's practice at 6 a.m. today so at least I can go home.

I was at my locker putting my books away when Santana approached me.

"Is it you that I have to thank for manhands today?" asked Santana as she leaned up against the lockers smirking at me.

I couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the nickname for my Rachel, but the rest of her face remained impassive.

"What are you talking about," I asked coolly.

"RuPaul was a total downer today. She looked about one insult away from killing herself. I was tempted to say something to her and do the world a favor but B was in the class and you know how she gets squeamish around blood," said Santana laughing until she stopped as her eyes caught something across the hall.

I followed the vision of my best friend and soon my eyes came to land on Rachel. She looked horrible. Tear stains were evident on her face as she walked like a zombie down the hallway towards the doors.

"Maybe I can get one last dig at manhands before she leaves then hopefully she will purposefully wrap her car around a tree and do everyone a favor…"

I didn't know what came over me, actually never mind I know what made me snap. It was one the thing to insult her love but it was an entirely different ballgame to wish death upon her.

In a flash I reached out and grasped the front of Santanna's Cherrio uniform firmly with her right hand before slamming her up against the locker with such a force I was sure there was an imprint of Santanna's back in the locker.

"What the hell Q…" started Santana angrily her eyes glaring.

I reached foreword with my other hand grasping Santana uniform while pulling her back slightly before slamming her with both hands back into the locker with a greater force.

"Don't you ever talk about her again," my words shakily left my lips because I was literally shaking with anger.

Tightening my grip I pulled Santana closer to my face, "Don't talk to her, about her, and you sure as hell won't touch her because if you do…" I paused to let my words fully sink in, "I will make you wish you were never born."

"From now on she is off limits, to everyone…you got that?" I growled.

"What is your problem Q…it is just manhands…"

Quinn slammed Santana against the locker again this time Santana's head smacked the back of locker loudly.

"YOU GOT THAT!" I yelled.

"Owww….mother fucker," yelled Santana reaching up to the rub the back of her head, "I got it…" mumbled Santana.

I glared down Santana furiously before releasing her with a throw back into the lockers.

"Spread the words, she is off limits to everyone…if anyone has a problem with that they can deal with me," I stated coolly fully in HBIC mode.

"If I hear or see anyone disrespecting her it will be on your ass Santana," I warned her.

I gave her one last HIBC glare before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. I made it halfway down the hallway when I felt people following. Turning around I saw Brittany looking worriedly at Santana, and Santana staring everyone where but at me.

Brittany caught my eye and stared at me sadly, "you drove us to school today Quinn," she whispered shakily obviously never seeing this side of me directed at one of them.

I sighed, I had forgotten about that. I nodded to them signaling to them to follow and we walked out of the door towards her car.

The three of them almost made to her car when she heard laughter coming from the other side of the parking lot.

All 3 of use turned out heads towards the commotion and sight that greeted them literally got my blood boiling.

Across the parking lot 3 jocks had Rachel pinned up against her car. Two of them were holding her shoulders, while the other one was drawing all over her with what looked to be a permanent marker.

Quinn looked back at her 2 best friends.

"S?" I asked calmly. She knew what I was asking her to do. And even though I had thrown her up against a locker just a few minutes prior we were still best friend.

Santana stood their obviously thinking the situation over in her head as her eyes were going back and forth between Rachel and the Jock and then back to me.

I watched as Santana took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and that little glint that meant "I am about to kick your ass and enjoy it" came to life in her eyes.

Santana nodded, "I got you," she said and then turned to Brittany, "stay here B," she commanded as she and I began to walk towards the group.

"I got Karofsky," I growled.

"I will take the other 2," nodded Santana.

Just before I reached the other group I turned to Santana, "thanks S," I said whole heartedly.

Santana looked over at me with a smirk, "Are you kidding me Q? I live for this shit," she laughed.

And just like that we reached the group and before the boys new it they had the HBIC and her 2nd in command all over them.

Without warning I walked up and punched Karoksky with all my might in the face while Santana when to work punching Jordan in the face and sending a very nasty kick to the growing for Brad.

The 3 boys were on the ground instantly holding their injuries and groaning loudly. Santana stood over them watching them while I made my way to stand in front of Rachel.

I had Rachel's face in my hands inspecting her for any injuries.

"Are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"I am fine," whispered Rachel and I could tell she was not.

I stared at her sadly as I pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I want you to go to my car and Brittany will help you clean up," I whispered softly my heart aching at the sight of the tear stains and watery eyes on her face.

"Your favorite sweatshirt is in my backseat, why don't you put that on," I whispered as I used the pad of my thumb to wipe away a stray tear that made its way down her face.

I watched as Rachel leaned into my touch and instantly her flood gates opened as a sobbed escaped her mouth.

"I am so…sorry…Quinn…I didn't want…you to have to…choose," sobbed Rachel covering her face with her hands.

My heart wasn't aching a few seconds ago it was breaking into pieces at the sight of my girlfriend sobbing.

"Hey…hey," I said soothingly as I reached up and began to pry Rachel's hands away from her face, "look at me Rachel," I asked softly.

Rachel brought her teary but still beautiful brown eyes up to stare into mine.

"It was the easiest decision I ever made," I said softly a small smile on my face before leaning in and kissing Rachel softly on the forehead.

"Now how about you go to the car while Santana and I take care of this," I said looking down at her lovingly.

Rachel looked up at me and gave me a small smile before looking back down at the boys still on the ground then back up to me, "Don't' hurt them too much," she mumbled before leaning up and kissing me softly on the lips before walking to the car.

I watched as Rachel reached the car and got in with Brittany before turning to glare down at the 3 jocks that were finally starting to try to get up.

Karofsky got to his knees before I walked forward and placed my foot in the center of his chest and pushed him down to the ground again.

"What the hell Quinn," he growled holding his nose that was seeping blood as he glared up at angrily.

"Listen to me Karofsky," I growled, "You even look at Rachel again I will chop your testicles off and make you eat them…do you understand me?"

Quinn couldn't help the smirk that filtered across her face at the look of pure terror that was now prevalent on their faces.

"I asked you a question Karofsky or do I need to get me scissors from my car," I growled.

"Jesus Fabray…fine I got you," he said with a little squeak to his voice.

I smirked down at him before looking up at Santana who wore a similar look on her face. Nodding to her we began walk away from the boys and towards my car.

"So you and Berry…" said Santana slowly.

I turned to her and narrowed my eyes at her, "You go a problem with that?" I asked trying to hold back my anger.

Santana shook her head smirking, "nope…I always wondered though…" said Santana her voice trailing off.

"Wondered what?" I asked.

"Well she is a very…." Santana paused to no doubt think of a word that wasn't insulting, "energetic…person…I always wondered if she put that much energy in a sexual aspect."

I stopped to stare at Santana for a couple seconds loving the way Santana's stared at me in fear thinking she said something wrong.

"You…." I growled watching Santana flinch before smiling at her showing her that I was only joking, "have….no…idea," I said shaking my head blushing a little.

Santana smirked at me as we continued to walk towards the care.

She walked over to the passenger door and smiled at me over the top. "That good, really?" she asked not really believing me.

I nodded as I reached for the handle of my car, "No joke San…one time I lost feeling in my toes for a half an hour," I smirked.

"Damn," said Santana softly shaking her head, "mind if I give her a go," she asked purposefully pushing my buttons.

I narrowed by eyes at her while opening my door, "is it worth dying over?" I asked her calmly showing her that I was being one hundred percent serious before getting in.

Santana looked at the spot in which I just left with wide eyes before opening her door and getting in.

I looked at her, "I didn't think so," I said softly before looking in my review mirror to check on Brittany and Rachel before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Did ya like it? Let me know?**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**Review**


End file.
